


For All That Matters Is Love

by Selenic



Series: Gibbs/Tony Yuletide [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out to Parents, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner is almost ready, but Tony is still waiting for Senior to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All That Matters Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my 2014 entry for [tibbs_yuletide](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/), and the third part of my Gibbs/Tony Yuletide series. It can be read on its own too, but certain things make more sense if you've read the previous stories :) Unbetad, all mistakes are completely mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/53367.html) | [on the comm](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/77755.html)
> 
> The previous stories can be found through these links:
> 
>  _The Kiss That Took The Prize_ ([on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992915) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/17304.html) | [on the comm](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/45091.html))
> 
>  _You Hold The Key To My Heart_ ([on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102907) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/20526.html) | [on the comm](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/63585.html))

 

For All That Matters Is Love

 

“He’ll come, Tony, I made sure of that,” Gibbs reassured Tony as he pressed a light kiss on his cheek before heading for the kitchen. Comforting as it was to hear Gibbs say it—Gibbs took promises like that very seriously—Tony couldn’t help but wonder if even Gibbs could make his dad arrive on time. But that was typical of Senior, something Tony had gotten used to so it was no cause for too much concern. Yet Tony's nerves were on edge; his dad had been the last one they'd told about Tony and Gibbs living together, and Tony had no idea what his father thought about the matter.

They had waited until DiNozzo Senior was over in D.C. and nicely settled into an expensive hotel before Tony had called him up. The news that 'Christmas with family' would include not only Tony's friends from work but also his boss, and that they now shared more than a working relationship, had been received with courteous congratulations, but Tony knew his father. He might have sounded like he was ok with things, but that was never the whole truth. If things went completely south with Senior, Tony could at least rely on the rest of his family, the one he'd become a part of since joining NCIS, to be by their side and happy for them.

Standing in the middle of the living room of the house that for a year now had been _theirs_ , not just Gibbs' home but Tony's too, Tony was surrounded by happy holiday hustle and bustle. There was a big fir tree in one corner, and Abby, Palmer and McGee were decorating it enthusiastically while chattering about the latest office gossip, namely the engagement of agents Phillips and Sullivan. The thought of them made Tony smile—there was a couple made for each other if any. The trio around the tree was doing a wonderful job, though they hadn't been able to come to an agreement as to what they should place at the top, an angel or a star.

Tony peeked at his phone, for the umpteenth time in the last half an hour. Still nothing. He'd tried calling his dad several times, but had gotten no answer. Tony put the phone away, deciding to give it another thirty minutes before taking any drastic action, such as putting a BOLO out on Senior. Unfortunately 'repeatedly neglecting his son' wouldn't be an acceptable reason for one, so he'd have to come up with something a little more creative.

Glancing into the kitchen Tony saw Ziva helping Ducky with the food—there would be a feast in store for them, if the amount of pots and pans used was any indication. Ziva had decided to join then in celebrating the holiday, even if it she usually didn't and it was nice to have all of their closest friends here for the occasion. Abby had brought some stuff with her as well, including some of her famous lab-baked cookies.

Gibbs and Jackson were currently setting plates on the new expandable table Gibbs had built for the occasion. They’d be crowded with so many people trying to fit into the small dining room, made even smaller by the large table and bigger number of chairs, but Tony suspected no-one would mind. Gibbs looked unseasonally happy. This would be the first Christmas dinner in a while that they would all be sharing under the same roof, and it had been years since either Gibbs or Tony had felt inclined to celebrate like Christmas properly. But the sounds of happy laughter around the house, and seeing the gorgeous smile on his lover's face made Tony think maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

He was happy Jackson had agreed to join them too. Tony still felt a bit apprehensive around him; after all, they’d only told him about their relationship two months prior. Jackson had taken the news quietly, but well, and Tony had been welcomed to the family as if he'd always been a part of it. Jackson had even claimed he'd know something was up between his son and Tony the moment he'd seen the two of them together. Love was perhaps blind, but Tony and Gibbs had apparently been completely oblivious.

Tony's gaze wandered to the framed pictures on the mantelpiece above the crackling fireplace; Gibbs' mother, Shannon and Kelly, Mike Franks—and Kate. Tony still missed her, and the fact that from day one she had been just as perceptive as Jackson.

You were right in the end, Kate. Tony thought, remembering a conversation they'd once shared, all those years ago. He'd laughed then, and told Kate she was being ridiculous to even suggest Tony had a thing for Gibbs, but she'd kept on stubbornly insisting until Tony had confessed. He'd still made it seem like merely a crush, and ignored Kate's 'yeah right' look as he'd claimed Tony DiNozzo would never be the monogamous type. Guess I can be, with the right person. The last few years had proven that beyond a doubt, and in the end, that was all that mattered. The thought eased Tony's nerves a little. Whatever his father thought of them, Tony had made his choice, and it would be for life.

"Penny for your thoughts," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, his arms wrapping around Tony's waist from behind.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," Tony said, leaning back against Gibbs's warmth, "and how happy too." Gibbs gently nuzzled Tony's neck, a rarely public sign of affection, and Tony hear a quiet but distinct squee from Abby.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Senior walked in, grinning as charmingly as ever. He certainly knew how to make and entrance. "Merry Christmas everyone!" he announced loudly and entered the living room. As he saw Tony and Gibbs his mask slipped for an almost imperceptible second, before the wide smile came back. Abby headed straight to hug Senior and help him out of his overcoat, and there was a chorus of 'Merry Christmas' shouts from everyone, but Tony found he couldn't utter a word.

"Told ya," Gibbs said, but Tony hardly heard him. This was it then. At least his father had really shown up, that had to be a good sign.

To Tony's surprise, agent Dorneget trailed in a moment later, carrying Senior's luggage and a bunch of gift bags. He kicked the door closed, and set his load down on the floor, all except for one red paper bag.

"You asked Ned Dorneget to pick up my dad? On Christmas Eve?" Tony hissed at Gibbs. He was just about to go and apologize for having to play chauffer to Senior, when Dorneget approached them.

"Merry Christmas Tony, Gibbs," he said merrily, if still clearly as anxious around Gibbs as ever, and handed the bag he was carrying to Tony who took it with slight puzzlement. "It's just a small gift, for your first Christmas living together, officially I mean." Tony peeked inside the bag and saw a beautiful glass ornament in the shape of a heart, with a red silk ribbon for hanging it on the tree. It brought memories of childhood, and a tree decorated with delicate, sparkling things.

"Dorny, you didn't have to," Tony told Dorneget, though his grin probably showed how much he loved getting unexpected presents. "And you certainly didn't have to drive my dad over—"

"Thank you, Ned," Gibbs interrupted, in a tone friendly enough to make Dorneget visibly less tense. "For the gift, and for the favour."

"It was no trouble at all," Dorneget replied, smiling now, and he sounded sincere which Tony was glad about. What on Earth had Gibbs been thinking, asking the agent to work off the clock, and on Christmas Eve of all days? "Actually, Tony, your father and I had a very interesting discussion on the way here." Tony froze.

"You did?" he almost squeaked. _Discussion about what? Being gay?_ Tony had not too long ago learned about that side of Dorneget, and now his mind was running wild with possible topics he and Senior could have gone through on their way over. Gibbs held him just a little tighter, silently telling Tony to relax.

"Yes we did, son," Senior said, suddenly by their side. Tony hadn't even noticed when his dad had walked up to them. He nodded at Gibbs, Gibbs nodded back, and then DiNozzo Senior sighed and looked at his son, and Tony wasn't sure he'd seen such a look on the old man's face since Tony's mother had died.

"Look, I know I haven't always been an exemplary father," Tony's father started, and there was true sincerity in his voice. "Well, hardly ever to be honest." Senior paused for a moment, giving a quick look at Dorneget. "Ned here has been kind enough to explain some things to me, about Gibbs, and you, things that my constant absence from your life has prevented me from seeing, and understanding." That did nothing to alleviate Tony's terror.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to—" Dorny said, sounding panicky, but Senior waived him silent. The younger agent shut up, but kept looking at Tony apologetically.

Tony noticed only now that the room had fallen silent, and that all eyes were on them.

"I have received my fair share of scolding from Gibbs about how I've treated you, Tony, and as much as it pained me to be on the receiving end, it also always comforted me to know that you had someone by your side who looked out for you, and cared for you, in ways that I could not. I just didn't quite realize the extent of his feelings towards you."

Tony was shocked at the admission and leaning on Gibbs suddenly became more about having someone to actually keep him up rather than just being close. He and his father didn't talk much about... feelings. Senior looked as uncomfortable as Tony felt, but there was also a smile on his face.

"Gibbs may not be the kind of spouse I thought my son would end up with," he said, "but that doesn't change the fact that you quite obviously love him, and he loves you. According to Ned at least, and I believe him. My opinion won't make much difference on the matter, since you've always been a stubborn kid, but I want you to know that I would never stand in the way of your happiness. That's all a parent can hope for their children in the end, that they are happy."

"I am, dad, I really am," Tony finally managed to say. His father nodded, and there was something that looked suspiciously like tears in his eyes, but they were swiftly wiped away.

"Then that's the only gift I need for Christmas, junior. Now how about something to eat," Senior said with his usual exuberance. "The food on the plane was atrocious! That's what I get for booking late and not getting a seat in first class."

"Dinner's ready," Jackson announced from the kitchen, his timing perfect. "Pick a seat and let's dig in. You're welcome to join us too, young man, there's plenty of food to share." Dorneget thanked politely for the offer, but he informed Jackson he had somewhere else to be. As he departed, wishing a good evening, everyone else except Gibbs and Tony drifted towards the food-laden table.

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms, and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, for making sure dad would get here," Tony said. "And for making Dorneget bring him." Tony would have to have words with Ned, first for divulging information without permission, and then about how grateful he was for everything.

"Well I couldn't let him miss the main event," Gibbs said, smiling like he knew something Tony didn't. Whatever it was, Tony would find out later. Right now all he wanted was join his family at the table, and enjoy Christmas with them.

“You think it will last?” Tony heard Senior ask Jackson, quietly, but not quietly enough. “I mean, from what I hear, Gibbs does have quite a track record with marriages." Jackson just chuckled.

"Your son's stuck by mine for all these years, I think he can handle Jethro. Besides, they obviously love each other, and in this time and age, what more can you ask for.”

"Ain't that the truth," Gibbs whispered softly, and leaned in to kiss Tony. This was turning out to be the best Christmas in years.

When Tony found the ring in his dessert, it became the best Christmas of his life—at least until he could spend one with his husband.

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
